


My Ringsy Prompts

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: This is my collection of Ringsy prompts and drabbles. This will eventually include all ratings.





	1. Purple Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Horray! Here is my first Ringsy drabble. It's a little angsty, but the idea jumped into my head in the middle of the night and this is what happened when I got up to write it.
> 
> We all saw the scene outside the train station where Easy elbowed Ringo in the ribs. I thought it was hilarious. But, some little piece of my brain wondered what would have happened if that scene had taken a little more serious turn. Enjoy.

 

 

It happens two days after Easy and Ringo get back together. Everyone is sat at the table, frozen in place at what they were seeing. Ringo stood, shirtless, as the smile melted from his face. Easy's face showed the horror because it was his fault.

 

*~*~*~

 

Paco, ever the peacekeeper, decided that if Easy could forgive Ringo for his mistakes, then everyone needed to just get over it. And so he and Elli cooked a nice dinner and made sure(demanded) everyone was in attendance. KayC and Tobias reluctantly attended along with Bambie and Sina. Everyone packed into Paco and Elli's apartment at dinner time and squeezed around the table. It was a tight fit for everyone, but they made it work.

 

Beer and wine were passed around as everyone dined on spaghetti and salad. Everything was going great. The tension from the past weeks was gone. Easy and Ringo were squeezed together at the end of the table, and nobody missed the lovey-dovey eyes they kept making at each other. Nobody had ever seen Ringo that happy. Easy was almost always quick with a smile and a kind word, but Ringo, since getting together with Easy, seemed to shine. It was like the world had been lifted off his shoulders and he finally allowed himself to be content.

 

Easy was in the middle of regaling everyone with a story of his latest photo shoot when it happened. Everyone smiled and laughed as he tried to explain how one of the models he had been shooting lost her footing and fell right into the pool that she was standing in front of. Ringo had just picked up his beer and raised it to take a drink...

 

“And when I reached down to help pull her out of the pool, she lost her footing again, and pulled me into the pool too!”

 

Easy had always talked with his hands. It was something he didn't even notice while he was doing it, and as he finished his sentence and swept his arms out in an excited gesture, his arm made contact with Ringo's shoulder, which jostled his arm and made the bottle slip from his hand. The bottle tipped forward, and before Ringo could catch it, beer spilled down the front of his blue polo shirt.

 

Ringo immediately slid his chair backward and sprang to his feet, but the damage was done and his shirt was soaked through. For the group, it was a hilarious sight. Ringo, who always looked perfect and sleek in whatever he chose to wear, stood with wide eyes, arms raised wide to each side, staring down at his soaked clothes. There was a moment of shocked silence, and then everyone burst out laughing.

 

“What the hell, Easy!!” Ringo exclaimed, trying to sound angry. But, as Easy got to his feet and pressed a laughing kiss to his cheek, Ringo couldn't stop himself from smiling.

 

“I'm so sorry, Ringo,” Easy laughed. “Here, take off your shirt and I'll go get you a clean one.”

 

Ringo rolled his eyes and blushed. Having someone there to take care of him was new to Ringo, and so he said nothing as he reached behind his neck and took hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head. The shirt was soaked, and so he took a second to squish the shirt into a ball before holding it out to Easy.

 

That is when Ringo realized that the room had become very quiet. He looked around and everyone was gaping at him with shocked or surprised expressions. And then he turned to Easy who, to his horror, had tears in his eyes.

 

“What? Whats wrong? What happened?”

 

“Ringo, what happened to you?” Elli asked, her voice surprisingly soft.

 

Ringo was confused until he looked down at himself and... _oh_.

 

He and Easy hadn't had sex yet since getting back together and so he hadn't worried about hiding the bruise. And like an idiot, he forgot all about it and took his shirt off in front of everyone. Ringo sighed and closed his eyes.

 

Easy had caused the bruise when he elbowed Ringo in the midsection outside the train station. After they left the Kiosk the next morning, Ringo went home to take a shower. That is when he noticed a bruise about the size of his fist. It was dark purple and sat right over his ribcage on his right side. It didn't hurt unless he pressed on it, and he had deserved the hit, and so he just forgot about it.

 

Easy was on the verge of breaking down, and so Ringo had to think quick.

 

“Oh..uh, it's nothing. I was working out at the gym the other day and I had an accident.”

 

“No,” Easy said, as he stepped toward Ringo. He reached up to touch Ringo's cheek gently.

 

“Please don't lie for me, Ringo. I don't ever want to be the reason you have to lie. Especially about something like this.”

 

Easy held eye contact with Ringo as he explained to their friends what happened.

 

“It's my fault,” he whispered. “We were talking outside the train station and Ringo said he wanted to tell me the whole truth. If we were going to be together he wanted everything to be out in the open. And so he told me the truth about something. It's something that nobody knows about. Just the two of us. I got angry and I elbowed him in the ribs.”

 

Easy's voice broke and Ringo couldn't take it anymore. Easy didn't have anything to feel guilty about. Ringo reached down and took Easy's hand and led him to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind them and then pulled Easy into a hug.

 

“Oh god...I'm so sorry, Ringo,” Easy cried.

 

“Hey, Easy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm fine.”

 

“But I hurt you.”

 

“Hey, listen to me.” Ringo stepped back and took Easy's face in his hands. “You are the kindest person I have ever known, and I've known you a long time. You elbowed me in a moment of anger, and after everything I did to you, I deserved it. I don't blame you for anything. It's just a bruise.”

 

Easy took a shuttering breath and reached out to gently cover the bruise with the palm of his hand.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Not unless I press on it. I promise you, Easy, I'm just fine. Can we please just let it go?”

 

Easy stepped forward to slide his arms around Ringo, and lay his head on Ringo's chest.

 

“I'm really sorry, Ringo. I love you so much.”

 

Ringo sighed as he wrapped his arms around Easy's shoulders.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Friendship for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias is tired of Ringo taking up all of Easy's time. Ringo does not agree. And Easy? Well, Easy's distracted by the sexiness that is Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is kind of stupid, but my brain stopped functioning and that is what I was left with. Also, this one sort of ran away from me. I tried to make it funny, and sexy and threw in a little angst. Enjoy.

To say that Ringo has been a bit horny since getting back together with Easy is an understatement. If the two weren't locked in one of their bedrooms, they were texting each other dirty messages. Tobias was just about ready to puke every time Easy started to blush, just by looking at his phone. Don't get him wrong, he was glad Easy was getting laid regularly but did it have to be Ringo?

Tobias was bitter. Bitter and angry.

KayC had skipped off into the sunset with her gay football player, and he was stuck here with these two loved-up idiots. Easy tried to be there for him, but Ringo was always there waiting for Easy's attention. Or his cock, from the noises he was subjected to at night. A few times Tobias thought about letting Stinker into the room to kill the moment, but that would require getting out of bed, and he just didn't have the energy.

*~*~*

Tobias had just finished a long day of work and as he took a deep breath and left the office, he thought it was high time that Easy give him some time. Ringo could fuck off and let him have his best friend back for one damn night. And so he started off toward the Kiosk. Tonight they were going to get pizza and beer and sit on the couch, with no distractions. If he had to confiscate Easy's phone then so be it.

Of course, the first person he see's when he gets to the Kiosk is Ringo. He and Easy were huddled together inside the small building looking at something that Ringo was holding and giggling. Tobias rolled his eyes and cleared his throat to get their attention. Easy and Ringo sprang apart, and whatever Ringo was holding he shoved behind his back trying to act like nothing had happened. Tobias looked back and forth at the duo for a second before asking.

“What's behind your back?”

Ringo just shrugged. “Nothing.”

“If it's nothing, then why is Easy blushing?”

Both men turned to find Easy biting his lip and trying not to blush.

“Easy is blushing because he loves me, and he is extremely happy that I have come to visit him at work today.” Ringo finished with a smile, which made Easy roll his eyes.

“You are so full of shit, little brother,” Tobias sighed. “Just show me what you are hiding and then go away. Easy and I have plans tonight.”

Easy's eyes flew to Tobias, and then back to Ringo. Ringo just glared back at Tobias.

“Excuse me, _Big brother,_ but I think you will find what I have behind my back proves that Easy and _I_ have plans tonight.”

Easy closed his eyes and took a deep breath while shaking his head. He hated when he had to choose between his best friend and his boyfriend.

“Show me what you have behind your back then, and we shall see who is telling the truth.”

Ringo shook his head, “Nope, sorry. It's private.”

Tobias was getting angry now. Who did Ringo think he was staking his claim on Easy. Sure they were _Boyfriends_ , but Easy was HIS best friend, dammit!

Tobias took a step forward, trying to look intimidating. “I am bigger then you, so if you don't show me, then I will just have to take it from you.”

Ringo didn't look intimidated at all. In fact, he looked smug. Tobias wanted to kill him.

“Okay then, come and take it from me,” Ringo said, with a cocky smile.

Easy found it was hot, but he wasn't about to get in the middle of the brothers.

Tobias smiled and dropped his briefcase, and then took off his coat.

“You have three seconds to give it to me, or I will kick your ass.”

“mmhmm,” Ringo nodded. And then suddenly Ringo's brow furrowed and his head tilted.

“Easy, what the hell is that?” Ringo asked, and then pointed at something behind Easy and Tobias.

Both men turned to see what Ringo pointed at, and as soon as both their head's turned, Ringo spun around and sprinted out the back door of the Kiosk. He was down the block before the two men realized he was gone.

“Goddammit!!” Tobias screamed before he took off after his brother.

Easy doubled over laughing. Ringo worked at a gym and he ran almost every day. There was no way Tobias was going to catch him.

Half an hour later the two men still hadn't returned, so Easy closed up and headed home.

Easy took off his coat and hung it up and walked to the fridge to get a beer before heading to his room. It had been a long day and he needed a shower and some food. He opened the door to his bedroom and almost jumped out of his skin. Ringo sat in the middle of his bed, in nothing but his boxers, looking very proud of himself.

“What the hell? Where is Tobias?”

Ringo smiled and crossed his leg over the other.

“Oh please, he was huffing and puffing before he got to the beach. I looped around the block and saw him jogging down the street.”

Easy laughed and sat down next to Ringo on the bed.

“You know you two are idiots, right?”

Ringo rolled his eyes.

“What was I supposed to do? Just hand over the box of XXL Condoms that I had just bought?”

“No, of course not, but you don't have to antagonize him like that. He's going through a really hard...” Easy was caught off guard by Ringo's lips.

“Easy,” Ringo said, kissing him again.

“Hmm?” Easy replied

“Stop,” kiss, “talking,” kiss, “About” kiss, “Tobias”

Easy wanted to protest. He really did, but Ringo pulled his shirt over his head, and all thoughts of his best friend disappeared.

*~*~*

An hour later Ringo stepped out of Easy's shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had tried to entice Easy into showering with him, but Easy had informed him that his legs were no longer working and he was never getting out of bed again. Ringo laughed and kissed Easy's forehead before heading for the shower. Ringo wiped is hand across the mirror to get rid of the steam and smiled at the purple bite mark that Easy left on his shoulder. Ringo had had a lot of sex in his life but Easy was, by far, the best. He guessed that being in love with the person made all the difference.

After brushing his teeth Ringo made his way out into the living room, where he found a sweaty Tobias and Easy sitting on the couch.

“Tobias!” Ringo exclaimed, “You made it back. Congrats on the cardio, man.”

“Fuck off, Richard!” Tobias scowled.

“Did that already,” Ringo replied, winking at Easy and then stretching his arms over his head, showing off his lean torso. He then turned his upper body back and forth, as if stretching for a workout.

Easy had zoned out the minute Ringo stepped out in just a towel. He really was a lucky bastard, because he got to have that body any time he wanted.

“...Easy?”

“Huh?” Easy said, coming back to reality. He looked up at Ringo, who had evidently asked him a question.

“I asked if you were coming to bed.”

“Oh, uh...” He looked over to Tobias, who rolled his eyes and threw his hand out, motioning for Easy to go with Ringo. Easy turned back to Ringo...

“Just give me a second, okay?”

Ringo nodded and went into Easy's room and shut the door.

“You don't need to babysit me, Easy. I may not like your choice of boyfriends, but you love him and you want to spend lots of time with him. I get it.”

Easy sighed. “That is all true, but I haven't been a good best friend lately, and I'm sorry. How about we do a guys night tomorrow night? I'll tell Ringo he has to stay home, and we will get pizza and watch shit TV.”

“Only if we can watch one of those stupid American Football games and make fun of Hauke.”

“Deal,” Easy laughed. “Goodnight, Tobias”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Or leave me prompts. You can leave them here or on my tumblr...
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/msashlyjudd8


	3. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of what could happen after Tobias tells Ringo about the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show will be totally different tomorrow, but this what could happen after Tobias tells Ringo about getting married to Easy.
> 
> Also:  
> I don't own these characters or this show.

After Tobias spilled the beans about Marrying Easy, In Vegas, Ringo disappears. He gently sat down his mug and walked out of the apartment and hours later he was nowhere to be found.

*~*~*

Easy had tried to sooth Ringo after Tobias' outburst about Stinker, but he was angry and hadn't wanted to be soothed. But Easy had looked Ringo right in the eyes and kissed him gently and Ringo had, of course, melted into it. Ringo never could stay angry when Easy looked at him like _that_.

The pair kissed deeply against the kitchen counter until Paco and Ellie came home. Ringo rolled his eyes and suggested that they go up to his bedroom to continue where they left off. Easy had been tempted, and almost gave in, but he wanted to check on the Kiosk before it got dark, and make sure the delivery was still happening the next morning.

“How about I go check on the Kiosk, and when I'm done I will pick up some pizza and wine, and we can have dinner alone, on the terrace?”

Ringo sighed. He had been without Easy for a week and he wanted some alone time, dammit!

“Okay,” Ringo whispered. “As long as you promise that we get to be alone. I can't handle Tobias right now. I just want to be with you for a while.”

Easy smiled and stepped forward to kiss his boyfriend softly.

“I promise a whole night uninterrupted.” Easy kissed Ringo one more time and left with a soft “later.”

*~*~*

Two hours later Easy shut the Kiosk down and made his way over to the pizza shop. It had taken a little longer then he thought to take care of things. Had to go over the inventory list and make out the schedule with the new girl starting in a few days. And so he was extra hungry and missing Ringo even more by the time he shut up the Kiosk.

Easy texted Ringo a simple _meet me on the roof in 10. I'm getting the food now._ Right before entering the pizza store. Ringo always texted back right away, but when Easy didn't get a response, he didn't really worry about it. He figured that Ringo was probably getting some blankets and drinks ready for Easy to arrive with the food.

When Easy opened the door to the roof he smiled, expecting his boyfriend to be there waiting for him. But, as Easy looked around, Ringo was nowhere to be found. Easy put the boxes down and pulled out his phone.

To Ringo:  _Where are you?_

No response. Not even a notification that Ringo had read the message.

To Ringo:  _Ringo, we are supposed to be having dinner. Where are you?_

Ten minutes later there was still no response. So Easy took the pizza and headed to Ringo's apartment.

Paco and Elli were curled up on the couch watching TV when he arrived.

“Hey, Ringo was meant to meet me for dinner, have you guys seen him?”

Neither of them had seen him and after a trip up to Ringo's room, to confirm that he wasn't home, Easy started to worry.

*~*~*

Ringo sat in the middle of the large bed. The hotel room was dark and silent, only lighting up when each text message and phone call lit up his phone. The first few were from Easy, and then Paco and then Elli. And then, an hour after Easy's first text came through, the phone lit up again. This time his sister's name lit up the screen. With a sigh, Ringo answered.

“Hello?”

“Ringo?” His sister asked. “Is that you?”

“Who else would it be?” His voice was soft. It was painful just to breathe, and he hadn't spoken since his conversation with Tobias hours earlier, and so his voice came out a little scratchy.

“Ringo, where the hell are you? Easy is losing it trying to find you.”

Ringo took a deep breath but said nothing. Easy had married his brother, while Ringo had been here missing him and loving him and _aching_ for him. The news had shocked him at first. And then it made him angry. And after beating the hell out of the punching bag at the gym, Ringo was now resigned. Because of course Ringo was not allowed to have nice things. Karma was a bitch and all the stupid, horrible, mistakes that he made were now coming back to bite him on the ass.

So here Ringo sat; in a hotel room. He couldn't face going back to the apartment, where Easy would inevitably show up. He didn't want apologies and looks of pitty from his roommates. He just wanted to be alone. He would go home tomorrow, but tonight he wanted to be alone.

“Easy has a husband now who can take care of him.”

People in his life had always referred to him as an “Ice block” because of his cold personality. But, at this moment he actually felt like one. The past weeks he had been the happiest he had ever known. Easy had forgiven him and taken him back. He was allowed to kiss him and sleep next to him and _love_ him. And now...now Ringo found himself alone again.

“What!?” His sister shrieked in his ear, making him wince. “Easy got married? I thought you and Easy were together. Who the hell did he get married to?”

Ringo sighed again. Easy had resorted to calling his sister to find him, but he hadn't told her the news. Because of course, he didn't. He almost felt sorry for the earful that Tobias was going to get from their sister.

“Easy accompanied Tobias to LasVegas, on his quest to get KayC back. She, of course, doesn't love anyone but herself and her career, so she used Tobias to fuel the media and skipped off into the sunset with her American footballer. I don't know the details but Easy and Tobias came home married.

“Oh my god...Tobias married your boyfriend!?!?”

“Welcome to my life.”

*~*~*

“I cannot believe that you just blurted out to Ringo that we got married!”

Easy was angry, and pacing and trying not to punch his best friend.

“Especially since you told me not to tell anyone!”

Tobias rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer. He sat on the couch next to Stinker, acting like Easy's life hadn't just exploded.

“Ringo is just being dramatic. You know how he is, he'll come home tomorrow and you will kiss and make up like always. You forgave him for all the shit that he did to you. He will forgive you too.”

“You had no right!” Easy screamed. “You knew exactly how much it would hurt him, and you told him anyway. I was going to sit him down tonight and tell him what happened. I knew I could make him understand that it was a mistake.”

Tobias rolled his eyes again.

“If you ask me, you're better off.” Easy spun around to glare at him. “What? You know he is going to fuck it up again. That's just who he is. You're better off without him.”

*~*~*

“I'm so sorry, Ringo.”

Ringo's eyes started to burn, as he listened to the softness in his sister's voice. He missed her so much sometimes. Times like this, when his heart is broken and everything seems hopeless, he just wants to hug his sister. His twin.

“I don't know if it will make you feel better, but Easy is really worried. He said you were supposed to have a date tonight and you just disappeared. He said you wouldn't answer his calls or texts.”

See, the thing is, since getting together with Easy, Ringo's personality has softened. He's actively tried to care about people and things. He's tried to be a better person. He's tried to care about things the way Easy cares. Because Easy is the kindest person that Ringo knows, and if he wanted to earn Easy's love then Ringo had to change.

The moment Tobias stood there and so callously spouted that he was Easy's husband, Ringo could feel the anger. He could feel that voice deep inside that always told him to _take_ , and _hurt_ and _destroy_. Because that is what he's always done. Ringo couldn't stand to hurt Easy again, and so he needed to stay away. At least for a little bit. He needed to be angry and he needed to cry and then he would go back and try to figure out what to do next.

“Ringo?” Kira asked after he had been silent for a while.

“Will you do something for me?”

“I'm not going home, Kira. I can't.” Ringo turned his head to look out the window. It was getting late and he wondered briefly what Easy was doing.

“I know. Maybe some alone time will help you gain some perspective. But, I need you to call Easy. He's really worried. And I know that you love him.”

Ringo shook his head.

“I can't call him. It's late, he's probably sleeping.”

“ You really are stupid sometimes, Ringo.” Ringo rolled his eyes. “If you think Easy's isn't pacing around his apartment scared out of his mind of losing you, then you really are crazy.”

*~*~*

The display on Ringo's phone read 3:17 am. Very gently he pushed down on the handle and opened the door. The apartment was dark when he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. A handful of steps took him to where he really wanted to be. Easy lay, fully clothed, on top of his duvet, with his phone still clutched in his hand. He had obviously been waiting for Ringo to call him and had fallen asleep.

Ringo smiled and very quietly stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. Easy was laying on his right side, and so Ringo very slowly crawled into the bed behind him and pressed his chest to Easy's back and wrapped his arm around Easy's middle. Easy shifted and snuffled a couple times, but didn't wake up. Ringo pressed his forehead to the back of Easy's neck and closed his eyes.

Who knew what the morning would bring. But for the moment, this is where Ringo wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think?


	4. Tidal wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias does his best to keep Ringo and Easy apart, and Ringo has a bit of a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ran away from me. I was feeling a big angsty after yesterday's episode and this is how my brain chose to deal with it. Also...someone please give Ringo a hug, that poor boy needs someone to be there for HIM. Also also...Tobias needs to fuck off.

Ringo is angry. He's angry at Tobias, and he's angry at Easy and most of all, he's angry that he's in a situation that he can't control. His hands are tied. There is literally nothing he can do to make the situation any better. He can't force Easy to see that Tobias is enjoying every second of the whole situation. Tobias is determined to make Ringo suffer, and he's doing a really good job.

This is usually where Ringo comes up with a plan or a scheme to get what he wants. And, if it weren't for Easy, Ringo would take pride in taking Tobias down. But Easy is stuck in the middle, and Ringo loves him, and so Ringo won't cause trouble. And if he can't take his anger out on Tobias, then he will take it out on himself.

It's been three days since Easy arrived home, and Tobias has made sure that he and Ringo hadn't had more the five minutes alone. He's always there needing Easy for something and smiling smugly as Easy runs after him. Because Easy is too nice to say no. And so Ringo has to find something to fill his time and work on his anger. Running has always been apart of Ringo's daily life. Being healthy is something that he takes pride in.

Ringo's feet pounding on the pavement, and music blaring in his ears helps him to disassociate. It feels good to exhaust his body, to help him forget that he's in pain. He want's Easy. He want's to kiss him and hold him and he craves the softness that Easy always provides. But he can't have him right now so Ringo runs, and he works out and he runs some more, only sleeping when his body is too exhausted to move.

After a while, it becomes a routine. Ringo wakes up and goes for a run, and then he goes home to shower before going to work at the gym. On his break's, Ringo plugs his headphones in and take his anger out on the punching bag or the rowing machine. Anything to raise his heartbeat enough to remind him that he's still human.

Two days later Ringo was desperate to see Easy, and so he texted him to meet on the roof. Ringo waited and paces for half an hour before Easy finally showed up.

“Ringo, I'm sorry it took so long I was...”

Ringo didn't care what he had been doing with Tobias, and he didn't feel like listening to the excuses. He simply stepped forward and took hold of Easy's leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Easy squeaked and then hummed into the kiss. His warm hands finding purchase on Ringo's hips. The kiss was deep and searing and filled with want.

“Oh god, I needed that,” Easy panted, once they broke away to take a breath. Ringo just nodded, a little out of breath, and pulled him back in.

“Easy, I need you.” Ringo gasped between kisses. “Can we...please...”

“Yeah....yes...god I need you too.” Easy took Ringo's hand and headed for the terrace door, but of course, that is when Tobias shows up.

“Easy? I thought you said you were going to come right back.”

Ringo could fight it. He could tell Tobias to piss off and let him have some alone time with his boyfriend, but he knew it would only lead to a fight, where Easy ended up comforting his _husband_ anyway. And so he gives up.

Ringo dropped the hand that had been in Easy's and turned, walking over to look over the edge of the terrace wall. He clenched his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the angry tears that were beginning to burn in his eyes.

“Tobias, I haven't seen Ringo in a few days and we wanted to spend some time together.”

Ringo could hear his brother scoff, and could only guess that Tobias rolled his eyes.

“I just ordered us pizza though, and we were just getting into the movie marathon.”

Ringo body was starting to shake. If he didn't get away he was either going to lash out or start crying, and he didn't want either to happen.

“You can spend time with Ringo anytime.”

Ringo clenched his jaw. Tobias knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted a reaction.

“As my husband, it's your duty to help me get over my broken heart.”

_Yep, that did it._

Ringo spun around and rushed passed his boyfriend, and his brother, through the terrace door. Easy called his name a couple times, but Ringo didn't stop.

He slammed into the apartment, scaring the hell out of Paco and Elli who sat at the table having dinner. Ringo ignored their concerned voices as he ran up the spiral staircase to his room. It took less than two minutes to strip out of his clothes and get into his jogging gear, and then he was rushing back down the stairs, and out the door, ignoring the couple who now stood in the kitchen looking confused.

Ringo ran.

He didn't jog along at a leisurely pace that he usually did. When his feet hit the pavement outside the building he turned and ran as fast as he could out of the square. His heart pounded almost as loud as his feet did on the ground. Ringo reached his usual stopping point much faster than usual, but he was still angry, and so he kept going. He ran until the tears blurred his vision and he was forced to stop.

Ringo pulled the head phones from his ears and bent over at the waist trying to catch his breath.

Easy hadn't called and Ringo knew that that meant he had given in to Tobias. Again.

Something had to give. Ringo could not stay in this limbo of having a boyfriend but not actually  _having_ a boyfriend. It was driving him crazy.

*~*~*

Easy was horny and bored and a little bit angry. Tobias was happily munching away on his popcorn and cuddling with Stinker. And here Easy sat, like an idiot, when he could be having sex with his boyfriend.

The kiss they shared earlier had been so full of need and want that Easy could still remember the way Ringo almost trembled with it. And then Tobias had shown up and ruined it. And Easy wasn't stupid, he knew that Tobias was doing it on purpose, and he enjoyed driving Ringo crazy. He had hoped that Tobias would get over it and finally start to act like his best friend again, but seeing the tears in Ringo's eyes as he left earlier, and the smile that spread across his best friend's face, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The third movie ended, and Easy decided that he had had enough. He stood from the couch and stretched before taking his phone from his pocket.

“I'm going to go see Ringo now.”

Tobias screwed up his face in anger but quickly changed his tactic, like Easy, couldn't see what he was doing.

“You can't leave now!” He said, standing up. “It's our 'getting over KayC' move night. There are still two more movies to watch. Can't Ringo wait for another night?”

Easy glared at Tobias, waiting for the inevitable Ringo bashing.

“I am your best friend and I'm heartbroken. Isn't it a little inconsiderate for him to ask you to leave me alone now? That seems kind of needy if you ask me. Don't you agree?”

Easy took a deep breath. He didn't want to start a fight, he needed to be calm.

“Actually Ringo hasn't asked anything of me. He's been very accommodating since learning about our marriage.”

“And yet here you are, running to him when I am the one in need.”

Easy clinched his hands.

“He's my boyfriend, Tobias!” Easy exclaimed. “He isn't forcing me to spend time with him. He isn't acting like a baby and making me feel bad for spending so much time with you. He isn't even angry that we somehow ended up married! He loves me, and I love him. I want to spend time with him and if you can't understand that then maybe we aren't as good of friends as I thought.”

Tobias rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Just a few weeks ago you were sitting here crying over him! Begging me to help you get over him. He screwed you over, and took everything that you had, and still you took him back. Clearly you don't have great judgement. So, I will do whatever I have to, too make you realize that he is the wrong person for you. And I do that _because_ I am your best friend.”

Easy stood there dumbfounded.

“Easy, Ringo looked right into your eyes for months and lied. He used you and then once he had everything he needed, he was still able to convince you that he loved you. He got into your bed and used you for his own gain.”

“Shut up!” Easy finally screamed. Tobias immediately stopped and took a step back. Easy didn't scream at him ever, and for him to do it now shocked him.

“You need to stop talking now,” Easy said, his voice wavering and tears filling his eyes.

“I don't need you to tell me everything that Ringo has done. I was there, remember? I know very well what he is capable of. I don't have blinders in my eyes anymore. But, for you to imply that Ringo doesn't love me, or he never did is rediculous. Do you not remember what he has sacrificed for me? Have you not seen him trying to be a better person?”

You are the one who can't let it go. You are the one who is hurting me, not Ringo. We love each other and we want to be together. But you got it into your mind that if you can't be happy, I can't be happy either, and I'm done being apart of that.”

Easy walked into his bedroom and picked up his laptop and a change of clothes, and then walked back into the livingroom.

“I want you to start the annulment proceeding tomorrow, or I will get my own lawyer and get it started myself.”

“I'm a lawyer, Easy. I could keep this tied up for years if I really wanted to.”

Easy nodded and opened the door.

“I'm sure you could, but you won't, will you? You wouldn't destroy a friendship that has lasted this long, over a girl who doesn't care about anything or anyone.”

“This isn't about KayC!” Tobias screamed, “This is about Ringo. He's a psychopath and you still run after him like a lost puppy. When will you get it through your head that he isn't good enough for you?”

Easy shook his head, tired of this argument.

“You keep telling yourself that. I'm going to go spend the night with my boyfriend. Let me know when you have the paperwork started.”

Easy walked out and shut the door behind him.

*~*~*

Ringo wasn't home when Easy got there. Paco and Elli were just getting ready to go to bed when Easy came through the door.

“He came home earlier, and from the way he slammed the door, we could tell he was angry. He ran up the stairs and changed into his jogging clothes and was right back out the door, without saying a word.”

Easy looked down at his watch and back to Paco. “That was hours ago. He can't still be running now can he?”

Paco shrugged his shoulders, but then tilted his head.

“You might want to check the gym. Whenever something is bothering him, he tends to take it out on himself by working out.”

*~*~*

Sweat was pouring down his bare chest as his fist made contact with the punching bag.

The gym was closed up for the night and so most of the lights were out, except for the one closest to the punching bag. Ringo had music blaring in his ears and sweat in his eyes, but his feet never stopped moving and his hands never stopped punching.

After the first half hour of punching, his hands had started to sting. He hadn't bothered to put on boxing gloves, and so eventually this knuckles split and started to bleed. Ringo worked at the gym every day, and he knew the safety procedures, and he also knew that he could do real damage to his hands if he didn't stop. But the stinging eventually gave way to numbness and so he forgot about his hands and the blood. The force of every hit felt amazing. For every time he had to see Tobias' smug face, or take a snide comment from him, Ringo hit the bag harder.

For every day that he had to be away from Easy, For every interrupted moment, Ringo hit the bag harder. For every shitty thing he had done to Easy, and the look on his face when Easy realized exactly what Ringo had done, he punched harder. For his sister who loved him despite all the shit, he had done in his life, for his parents who had died and left him all alone...

Like a shot, a sob suddenly wrenched from his throat, and his gasping breaths weren't just because of the workout. The stamina Ringo had been running on all day was now gone. His legs suddenly gave out as he sunk to his knees. One sob turned into another and then he couldn't stop. His chest heaved and he couldn't catch is breath, as tears streamed from his eyes even after he had squeezed them shut.

Ringo startled as two arms suddenly wrapped around his chest, from behind. And then he caught Easy's scent and sank back into his body. Ringo could feel Easy's chest vibrating as he said something, but Ringo still had headphones in his ears, so he couldn't hear anything Easy said.

Easy held Ringo's body against his own body, as he sobbed. Eventually, Ringo reached up, with bloody hands, and yanked on the wire to his head phones, pulling them out of his ears.

“Ringo, whats wrong? What the hell are you doing here? Your hands are bloody!”

Easy loosened his hands enough that he could move around in front of Ringo. He pulled Ringo into his arms and held him. Ringo pressed his face into Easy's shoulder and cried. He cried for a long time, before he was able to control it. His heartbeat finally slowed, along with his breathing and as Easy gently slid his hand up and down Ringo's back, he was able to stop crying.

Easy stayed silent, until Ringo finally took a deep shuddering breath and leaned back on his knees. He looked up at Easy and then immediately lowered his head in shame. Ringo was famous for keeping his emotions bottled up. People always told him he was cold, but here he was, every emotion he had written all over his face. He felt ashamed, because he hadn't been able to control is this time, and Easy was here to see it.

Easy gently reached out and touched the side of Ringo's face.

“Do you think you could stand up for me?” Ringo's legs were exhausted from his run earlier, and he wasn't entierly sure he _could_ stand, but he nodded his head anyway.

“Okay, I'm going to help you,” Easy said, and then he stood, taking hold under both of Ringo's elbows, as to not touch his bloody hands, and pulled Ringo to his feet. Ringo stumbled a little, but Easy caught him around his waist to steady him.

Easy took off his leather jacket and gently wrapped it around Ringo's shoulders.

“Were going to take it slow, Okay? I'm going to take you home and clean you up, and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just let me take care of you.”

Ringo nodded his head but stayed silent.

Easy wrapped an arm around Ringo's back and led him out of the gym.

*~*~*

The apartment was silent when they came through the door. It was after midnight and everyone was asleep. Easy led a shivering Ringo to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet lid, and then walked over to turn on the water to fill the bathtub with hot water.

As he tub filled, Easy crouched in front of Ringo to untie his shoes and remove his socks. Easy then stood and helped Ringo to his feet. Very gently Easy removed the jacket from around Ringo's small frame and let it slide to the floor. Ringo's hands were folded together against his stomach. The blood had dried and his knuckles were swollen. They looked really painful, but Easy didn't react. He needed to be strong now.

Easy slid Ringo's track pants over his hips, along with his underwear, and let them slide to the floor, and then he led Ringo over to the tub and helped him step into the steaming water. Ringo whined a little as he sat down. His muscles all hurt and the water was a bit too hot, but the shivering immediately stopped, and he relaxed back against the side of the tub.

*~*~*

The hot bath had done wonders for the aches and pains. Easy sat silently and watched Ringo wash his face and clean the blood from his hands. And when Ringo was ready to get out, Easy helped him step out and then gently dried Ringo's body with a soft towel. Easy wrapped Ringo's hands and then led him upstairs to his room. Ringo immediately crawled into bed, fallowed by his boyfriend who had stripped down to his undershirt and boxers.

Easy pulled Ringo into his arms and kissed Ringo's forehead, before settling down.

“I don't know exactly what happened at the gym, but what I do know is that I haven't been a very good boyfriend to you. All of this crap with Tobias stops now.”

Easy took a deep breath and hugged Ringo tighter.

“I told you when we got back together that I was going to take care of you, and I failed at doing that. I wasn't here for you today when you needed me, and I'm really sorry. I promise to do better.”

Easy kissed Ringo's forehead again. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Ringo nodded his head.

“I love you, Ringo,” Easy said, and then closed his eyes.

“I love you, too,” Ringo whispered, and then he too closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Angst Angst, right? Let me know what you think?
> 
> Obviously, the title is in reference to the 'Tidal wave' of feelings that Ringo goes through in the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Love it? Hate it? Have prompts?
> 
> You can also leave prompts in my ask box on tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/msashlyjudd8


End file.
